Pen Slinger
by Rein Gatto
Summary: A crossover of Wild Arms3 and Death Note. Two years in the future, Virginia goes on a solo mission on Earth and teams up with a man named Near. They must catch a new, more powerful Kira. Too bad they can't stand each other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note or Wild Arms.

Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and Shonen Jump.

Wild Arms is owned by Media Vision

To those who don't know Death Note- It is a Japanese graphic novel, or manga (As it is commonly refered to) in which there are 12 books. Series is complete.

To those who don't know Wild Arms- It is a game for the Sony Playstation 2 and is also refered to as Wild Arms 3rd Advanced. There are 6 games so far in the series as well as a manga and an animated Japanese tv show, or anime. Series seems to be still in continuation.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Filgaia, two years after game_

The winds were harsh on that day, which was not unusual... however the day had lacked the blazing sun that made life hard on this world. It came as a relief to everyone. Well, all but Gallows. On that day he warned his companians, Clive, Jet, and Virginia, that the winds and sun may be a sign from the guardians. On that day they took precautions, but it was inevitable... On that day....

"Woah!" Virginia exclaimed upon seeing a well crafted yo-yo, it was rare to see them as it took wood to make it. She looked at the price tag and immediatly ran inside with the others following her. Jet grunted. "Yo, don't waste your money on a damn toy!" Clive coughed. "Jet, please refrien from using foul language." The silver haired man rolled his eyes. "Well, it's only 500 gella and it's my own savings so it won't hurt the team." Clive raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would have thought you'd spent as much as us." "The ditz saves up element gems, remember?" Jet replied. Clive and Jet weren't quite as good at magic so they tended to use gems* when they fought. "She's probably loaded."

Virginia, ignoring Jet, finished counting the gella and quickly started playing with it. "I used to play with one when I was a little girl, but it ended up breaking and I couldn't get another one because of the price." The green haired man smiled. "Kaitlyn had a top at one point, but it vanished a week after being given to her. You two are very alike, which is why she looks up to you." The rebel hid his face into his scarf. "That girl better not be around her or we'll have to deal with TWO ditzes." He mummbled. Virginia smacked him with her yo-yo. "Ow! Damn it! What the hell was that for?!?!" She smiled. "Love tap?" "Bitch." "Jet..." Clive warned.

The tomboy looked at Gallows- why was he so quiet? He was always loud! Virginia watched on as he kept looking at the sky. "Gallows?" She finally said. He looked at her with a serious face. "Do you feel that too, Leader?" Virginia blinked. "Huh?" Jet and Clive joined them. "What are you talking about?" She continued. The Baskar looked down. "There's this wierd force or somthin'... it's kinda like how when we were at the Guardian Shrine." She shook her head. Clive looked a little shocked but returned to his normal facade. "I had the same feeling this morning, but it quickly vanished. I didn't think much of it." He scratched his head embaressed. Virginia looked at Jet. "And you?" He nodded slightly. "Strange, I haven't had it... in fact, I feel even more peaceful than normal."

Clive pushed up his glasses. "Hmm... What should we do? The Ark has been monitoring the Baskar tribe so we can't ask for help there..." Virginia got into her 'thinking pose' "Well, we don't have too much of a choice right now... Let's go to Jolly Roger first and see if anyone knows anything about what the Ark is doing and see if we can get into the town or at least send a message to Shane." The others agreed. "We'll leave in two hours, we should be able to reach Little Rock before nightfall. That will give us time to rest before we have to go through the caves**"

_Earth, 3 years after Light's death***_

"...Which means that Hiroshi Gamo is the impersonator." Near concluded. "Thank you, L. We'll dispatch a team right away to his house." Said a man over the mic. Near hung up and continued to build the model of the solar system. "Rester, could you please info-" Suddenly, Gevanni burst throught the doors of the "Near, sir! I-I... sorry to interrupt b-b-but..." Near looked up. "Gevanni, state what it is." He visibly paled and clearly didn't want to tell the news to his boss. "Kira is back."

_Filgaia, 5 hours later_

"Let's rest!" Gallows exclaimed, Virginia huffed. "Gallows! It's only been three hours!" "Well, that's a darn long time." "No it isn't! We're in a hurry!" "But we could rest for a minute. We've had to fight more monster than we usually do and they powerful too! C'mon Leader!" He pouted. She sighed. "Ten minutes." Gallows whooped for joy, then prompetly fell on the ground in a happy daze. "I'm gonna take a short walk." Gallows jumped up. "You STILL wanna walk?!?!" She glared and him and he shut up. "Stay close." Clive said, though he knew he didn't need to.

Virginia walked behind some rocks and sat down. "Virginia." She gasped and looked around. "It is I, Fengalon. I speak to you and you only." "F-Fengalon?!?! But you're Jet's Guardian! What are you-" "Janus is alive." "WHAT?!?!" She yelled, then slapped her hands over her mouth. "Yo, Ginny, you ok?" Jet's voice came. 'Why was he the one to answer? And so quickly too.' "I'm fine. I thought I saw a snake is all." Jet appeared. "Noone says 'what' when they see a snake. Plus, you're a damn drifter. YOU DON'T YELL OVER SNAKES." Virginia blushed. "I'm gonna go back to the others." "HEY!"

"You can communicate with me through your mind." 'What do you mean? Janus is, he's dead isn't he?' She didn't know why she asked that. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her. "I don't know how, but I do know he could still pose a threat to the world." The white tiger replied. "Infact, he could pose a threat to two worlds." Virginia sat down by Clive and pretended to look out into the distance. 'There are other worlds?' "A few, but most of them are primal. This one, however, is very similar to Filgaia. It is called, Earth. You must go there tonight." She almost spoke out loud, but quickly collected herself. 'What? How?' "You will see. Do not mention this to the others, the other Guardians will inform them." Virginia silently accepted.

_Earth, twenty minutes later_

Halle was re-reading what Roger had given her. She was the last to recieve it- the documents on the new deaths that appeared over the past week. It wasn't just criminals but generally random people. But they all died of heart attacks. Most of them appearing in the United States, and the others that appeared in other countries were people with power. The ones in the United States were killed in a pattern- it seemed that the new Kira was heading in a beeline east, where they were. He was either tricking them or he was stupid. Either way, they needed to get out of where they were. They were going to move their location back to New York City, rather than stay in Washington****

_Filgaia, at midnight_

Virginia finished writing her note and carefully snuck past the others rooms. When she got out the door, she stopped and gazed at the night sky before heading out the gates. After half a mile of walking, she stopped. "The other three Guardians will make a portal and I will transport you to the other world." Fengalon explained. Virginia nodded. Three figures appeared- one from water, one from earth, and one from fire. The quickly merged together and formed the portal. Just as this was happening, Fengalon appeared and allowed Virginia to get on his back. They went in.

To be continued next chapter......

This story is a bit of romance between Near and Virginia, and while their one of two couples I love to death (the other being Jet and Virginia, which there will be some of.... the three of them are just awesome) it's really just a small part of the story. It's more there for the humor. Now this fic isn't about drama, maybe some but not the way you might think, so if that's what you came for, then well... you should leave.

There will be comedy in this, but it probably won't appear until chapter 3. I'm actually almost tempted to bring back Mello and Matt, but that would go against what Ohba was saying in part of the series. Oh, and while I've finished the Death Note series, I haven't beat WA3 yet (Cause I got suck at the last minute.... fucking Cradle of the Gods...) but I do know most of what happens at the end, so I shouldn't mess up too bad... but if I made any mistakes, please notify me.

**IMPORTENT! PLEASE READ!** Fengalon's name is too long and since he'll be a main character, I want him to have a shorter name. Please post what nickname you think he should have. **THANK YOU!!!**

*In the games, gems act the same way as when you cast a spell in which your magic stat determines the damage, but here the gems always give the same amount no matter who uses it, so thusly Virginia and Gallows, who have high magic stats, don't use gems.*

**The dragon, whose name I've forgotten but I think starts with an L has passed away and they can't use their sandcraft too often because the Ark, as well as a few hunters and drifters use sand crafts as well. The teleport gem doesn't exist in this story.**

***This might be confusing as to why the years are difrent, so I'll explain. In Wild Arms you don't really know when it ended, but it can be assumed that in the last part of the game that it has been only a month or two. In Death Note it doesn't end with Light's death, but a year later***

****This is actually not their head quarters, but they had to stay in Washington for a short period of time. I might have a reason for this later, and make a sub-plot.****


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Wild Arms or Death Note.

Wild Arms is owned by Media Vision.

Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Shonen Jump.

Sorry if the last one seemed rushed, due to the lack of description of the surrounding areas and what the characters were doing. I had to get to bed, so you know. I also didn't want to get too much into what the SPK... errr whatever their called now, was doing. Hopefully you got why last chapter.

ALSO!!!!!!!!!! I still need a nickname for Fengalon, so send 'em in!

Anyway, I forgot to give descriptions on the characters last time, so here they are now;

_Virginia "Ginny" Maxwell_

Age: 20

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 109 pounds (Not lbs, that always makes me think of deli meat for some reason)

Likes: Adventure, her friends and family, planting (I always think of her as a farmer before being a drifter)

Dislikes: Fish, laziness, being mean to others, indoors

Personality: Peppy, hyper (at times), nice, independent, strong

Notes: Virginia is now the most powerful spell caster on the team. Her outfit is still the same, except for her coat, which goes down just a little longer, and her shirt, which has a diffrent collar. This is Virginia's first solo mission.

_Nate "Near" River_

Age: 21

Height: 5'2" (That's right, I made him grow a whole TWO INCHES! Dissapointed, aren't ya?)

Weight: 93 pounds

Likes: Toys, puzzles, twirling his hair

Dislikes: Going outside (I can't imagine Near changing all that much)

Personality: Stoic, mysterious, a little arrogant, picky, anti-social

Notes: I had heard that Near might be paralyzed in his legs in some way, so I thought that would be interesting to put that in here. He can walk, but it is difficult for him. Yes, he's albino.

_Fengalon_

Age: Uh... 4 billion years?

Height: In normal form, 11' In disguise, normal size for a cat

Weight: Unknown

Likes: Running, playing jokes on Virginia, candy, Virginia

Dislikes: Schturdark, being dirty

Personality: Fun-loving, silly, wise (And at the same time stupid), a loud mouth

Notes: Fengalon is normally very serious, but with friends he becomes a trickster. He actually likes Virginia as his master, but he tends to get on her nerves. He has a difficult time disguising himself.

_Janus Cascade_

Age: 25 (I've always thought he was 23 for some weird reason)

Height: 6'2" (I want him to be damn intimidating)

Weight: Unknown

Likes: Killing, rebellion, being number 1, onions

Dislikes: Virginia and her friends, order, L

Personality: Rude, destructive, coniveing, Sometimes flirtatious

Notes: He's gonna be like Mello in a way, but evil. And despite hating Virginia, he'll still flirt with her.

_Clive Winslet_

Age: 32

Height: 5'8"

Weight:152 pounds

Likes: His family and team, reading, studying

Dislikes: Evil, Chaos

Personality: A fairly rightous man, but sometimes does evil himself, smart, proud

Notes: He becomes the leader while Virginia is away.

_Moor Gault_

Age: Unknown

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Likes: Traversing the world, marshmellows

Dislikes: Rain

Personality: Mysterious, fatherly

Notes: None

_Schturdark_

Age: Unkown

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Likes: Night, drinking, making Fengalon mad

Dislikes: Fengalon, the desert

Personality: Tends to be a bit obnoxious, nice, rude

Notes: Schturdark and Fengaoln's relationship shouldn't really effect the story.

_Grudiev_

Age: Unknown

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Likes: Quiet, sleeping

Dislikes: Noise

Personality: Lazy

Notes: None

_Roger Ruvie_

Age: 74

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110 pounds (He became a bit healthier working for Near)

Likes: Insect books, cooking (Because he gets some time to himself), Near, quiet

Dislikes: Virginia, Fengalon, noise, rowdiness, cats

Personality: A very serious man who has more dislikes than likes

Notes: I want to make him somewhat dislikable, because he and Watari were, in a sense, bad people. They took children and kind of forced them to train as a detective. But I still want him to have a heart.

There are other characters, of course, but I can't list them all, as they stay the same as they were in the manga/game.

Now that that's done, enjoy the story.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The brunette screamed. She was in a tunnel filled with bright colors that spun fast that they started to meld into white. She closed her eyes before she almost threw up. "**We'**r**e **al**m**o**st t**her**e."** Fengalon yelled to her. 'His voice is changing!' She thought. She decided to ignore it and ask him it later. She was already feeling like she would faint at any given minute. Thump! "O-ow?!" Virginia asked/yelled. Apparently, her escort decided to just drop her. She didn't even notice him moving at all.

Virginia opened her eyes and saw a white room with furniture here and there. There were a few paintings that looked a little expensive, some well painted vases, and a very fancy chandalere. There were two windows that had the curtains drawn, but the lack of light indicated that it was night. She looked around to find the tiger... only to find a cat with black stripes. "Uh... Fengal-" She started to say before being interrupted. "Shush, there may be people here. Also, don't talk to me. People will think that I'm a normal cat, but if I talk it could start panic." He wispered. "But where are we?" She wispered back. "I don't know. Let's just find a way out first and then look for a place where we can actually talk." She nodded and got up, walking as quietly as she could. She opened a door that lead to a hallway, she opened another door, it was a closet. Another, it was an empty bedroom. Another, it lead to a kitchen- with a blonde woman standing there, cooking. The woman looked up and screamed. Virginia left in a flash with the woman trailing her. She finally found a door that exited into... a really big hallway. 'Maybe it's a fancy hotel?' She thought. "Pervert!" The woman screamed. "I'm wearing a skirt!" Virginia yelled back. She turned around to face the woman to apoligize... only to get pummbeled by a bunch of books. "Ouch! When did you grab those?! AND STOP IT!"

Stephen stood up from the couch at the noise outside. Near looked up. "Gevanni*, please check on what is going on outside." Stephen grumbled but nodded. He grabbed his gun and slowly approaced the door. "I. SAID. STOP! I won't hold back!" Said a woman on the other side of the door. "Ah! That's it!" Blammmmmm! A blast of white barely missed Stephen and a blonde woman who had her back to him. His and the others eyes were wide. A brown haired girl gasped and ran to Stephen. "S-sorry! I didn't think- oh my... Please forgive me! This woman attacked me, which is understandable since I was in her house- or whatever it is, and but she became dangerous, and..." She kept rambling while saying sorry every now and then. The blonde, after getting over the shock, ran off to her room screaming. Others, who had opened their doors to see what was going on, also slammed their doors shut. The brunette looked around. "Ah! W-whoops... I may have overdone it." She said, more to herself.

Gevanni didn't know what to say. Who the hell was this girl? She was dangerous, but didn't seem to want to hurt anyone. The girl looked down and saw him bleeding. He hadn't noticed, but she seemed transfixed by it. "So I did hurt you..." She said, disheartened. She started going through her bag. Gevanni finally snapped out of it and aimed his gun at the girl. "Hold it! Don't move!" The girl stopped and raised her hand in s defensive position. "I'm just looking for-" "Get on the ground!" The girl looked at him, clearly angry at him with her hands on her hips. "Exuse me? I am trying to help you. You need to be treated. And plus- I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna lay down. You might try something" Gevanni gave her a funny look. Near, who had partially hidden himself, was watching the entire exchange.

She took out her guns swiftly and put them on the ground. Gevanni tightened his grip on his gun. "There." She said. "I won't lay down, but I'll put my ARMs right there, alright?" 'Arms?' Near thought. "Gevanni, put your gun away." The girl whipped her head to see a boy in pajamas. Stephen did as he was ordered. Just as he put away his gun, staff came and asked for an explanation. Stephen started to explained, but Near cut in. "We'll pay for the damage and give you money for all the people staying here so you can give them a refund. We'd also like to move to a new room. We'll also pay you not to press charges." The manager stayed still for a moment, but afteer mulling it over, agreed knowing that he wouldn't get much else in money or information. The girl gave the boy a weird look. Near pointed to her. "And she'll be staying with us as well."

The girl gasped. "What?" The manager protested at first, but eventually gave in. The staff moved everything and Halle, who had been called to come back, moved the girl to the new room and kept an eye on her. Near came in, walking in a strange way, and sat down on the floor where some of his toys were. He started to play, not looking at the girl. She got annoyed at being ignored. "Will you please tell me why I'm being kept here?" He finally looked up. "If we did not, you would have been sent to prison. You could if you'd like, but it would not be in the best intrests for either of us." She raised an eyebrow. "Why? I almost killed errr..." She looked at Stephen. "What IS your name?" He hesitated. "We would prefer not to give out our names at this time." The albino said.

Virginia smiled. She was going to turn this into a game, whether they like it or not. 'It might get rid of the tension, too!' "C'mon! I'll tell you mine!" The black haired man and the woman looked at her in a strange way. "Alright." The white haired boy said. Virginia pouted a bit at winning so easily, but told them anyway. "I'm Virginia Maxwell, but my friends tend to call me Ginny." 'Or Leader' "Miss Maxwell, please explain why you were caring guns in the building." The boy demanded. Virginia got miffed. "Hey! Tell me your names!" He looked up. "Answer the question." "Not until you tell me your names. It'd be awkward." She gave as an answer. 'Okay, that's a lie, but he lied first!' "Miss Maxwell, this is not a game." "Is to me. Do you know how many ti- wait, never mind, that would be cooperating with you." She huffed. He huffed but finally gave in, knowing she wouldn't talk otherwise.

"I am Near."

Virginia smiled. "Thank you, Near! Alright, first of all, those are ARMs, not guns. Their diffrent." Near sighed in his head. "How would they be diffrent?" Virginia smiled brighter. "Well, Near, before that, I'd like to know their names. " She pointed at the other two, who just seemed to like to watch. The man huffed and the woman sighed. "I'm Halle, and that is Gevanni." The woman said. "Halle**?" Virginia said. Suddenly, it struck her. She jumped up. "Oh, no! Fengalon!" Halle jumped up and sat Virginia back down. "Who is Fengalon?" Near asked. "My- uh...." She wanted to say gaurdian, but... "Owwwww.... What is it?" Came a voice. Everyone jumped. Virginia's shirt started moving... and a white cat poped out. It's eyes went wide. "Meow!" It said. "Fengalon!" Virginia exclaimed. "Wait, why are you in my shirt and WHEN did you get in there?" She grabbed the cat by the neck and pulled him out. Halle and Gevanni just gapped. She got weirder by the second.

Near stared at the cat for a minute before it jumped down from Virginia's hold and went up to him. "..." He went back to his puzzle. "What are ARMs?" He asked again. "Oh, right. Well, their-" The cat bite Near's hand. "Ouch!" Near withdrew his hand. Blood ran down it. Gevanni quickly grabbed the cat. Halle started to get a kit, but Virginia went to his side. She ripped her dress and grabbed Near's hand, not knowing about the kit. "Here." He wouldn't give her his hand. "Now." She glared. Halle was about to tell her that she was going to help him, but stopped when she saw Near blush just slightly. Gevanni did too. They didn't know he COULD show any emotions. They knew he was just nervous because noone really gets close to him, but still.

Virginia huffed, but got an idea. She leaned down and.....

pinched his cheek.

Caught off guard, she quickly dressed his wound. Near glared at her. He was already starting to hate this woman. After dressing them, they glared at each other for a while. Gevanni coughed. "Sir, perhaps we should rest?" Near turned away from the annoying brunnete. "Yes." Was all he said. Halle and Virginia went to lay down in another room with FenGalon while Gevanni stayed up with Near. He pulled out his laptop and put in the information. Near quickly forgot about the incident and went back to thinking.

'Her gun was able to produce concentrated energy and cause a great amount of damage. However, she expressed great concern to others when they are hurt, though this could be a ruse. She has a high chance of being a terrorist or a spy. That could explain why she was in the woman's room, so as to confirm it was us. Being caught, she ran but eventually had to defend herself. But if that was the case, she wouldn't have needlessly shot her firearm at that time, since she's obviously very strong. She's linked to Kira in someway or is Kira herself. Her brash nature is not unlike this new Kira. I'll need to have this stupid woman under constant watch... Just as L did with the first Kira...'

**To be continued next chapter........**

I can't have Near knowing about ARMs just yet......

*Stephen will be refered to a Gevanni instead of Loud because his real last name is too confusing... and stupid*

**Halle is Gallow's grandmother and the leader of the Baskars**


End file.
